einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Arranger
The major problem many conventional users face is their inability to deal with threats that laugh off a good old fashioned high speed metal slug to the face. The Arranger is an attempt to give Conventional soldiers access to the reality defying “space magic” that other more specialized units use. The Arranger itself is a simple and quite cheap weapon, which resembles a handgun with an oversized and elongated barrel. The gun itself isn't the interesting thing however, it's the bullet that matters. The bullets are large bronze colored cylinders that contain highly specific arrangements of matter. When activated, these arrangements are shifted slightly, producing a “Space magic” effect that is projected out. The weapon comes with single Level 1 round of your choice. Ammo Ammo comes in multiple power levels and varieties: Power Levels *Level 1: 1 token *Level 2: 3 token *Level 3: 5 token *Level 4: 8 token *Black Round: 1 token. Drain one stat-point when used. The most powerful rounds available. Varieties *'Cutter Round:' Fashioned after the famous horizontal heat blade technique many amp wielders used. Level one is a single blade, roughly 5 feet in length. Higher levels increase not only the number of blades but the heat and cutting power behind them. *'Compression Round:' Fires a black orb that, once it comes into contact with a solid physical object, will expand and encompass a wide area around it. Once it expands it will contract, compressing the encompassed matter. Higher levels increase effected area. *'Heat Point Round:' A white hot ball appears on the first piece of physical matter in the direction the gun is pointing. Higher levels increase both heat and size of ball. *'Kinetic Round:' A simple shell that creates a high density sphere of matter and then fires it at extremely high speeds. Effectively a recoil free gauss cannon. Levels increase both the speed of the shot, and the mass of the round. *'Fleshrend Round:' Fires an invisible beam which cases flesh that it intersects to be violently rent apart. Higher levels cause greater damage and increase the size and length of the beam. It is NOT stopped by physical matter. *'Material Corrosion Round:' Similar to the fleshrend, but it causes a rapid rust like corrosion to non-organic materials. Higher levels increase the size of the beam and the materials which it effects. At level 1 it only effects fairly standard mundane materials. *'Fleshknit Round:' A short range beam with a diameter of about a foot. Causes rapid tissue regeneration. Higher levels increase the degree of regeneration and beam diameter. *'Blinding Round:' Causes a ball of blinding light to appear on the first physical matter in the path of the shot. This ball of light's ability to blind increases with increased levels, blinding across multiple spectrum and eventually even blinding electronic monitoring systems. *'Shielding round:' Produces a short lived but powerful anti-kinetic shield in the direction the weapon is pointing. Increased levels increases the size of the shield, the length of the effect and the amount of force it can block. *'Mindfuck Round' AoE effect; level increases AoE, duration, and severity *'Velocity Round' High upward velocity is added to target. Level increases velocity (which increases effect or size of object that can be affected) *'Knockback Round' Aoe Knockback burst around target *'Antigrav Round' Reverses gravity at target. Level increases volume effected. *'Cold Point Round' Should be obvious *'Magnet Round' Creates a powerful magnetic charge at the target point. Level increases range, but remember that magnetic fields are inherently short range; anything metallic close to the target point of a high level round is gonna have a bad time. *'Domination Round' Mental burst around target; fairly short range (level 1 really only good for a single target) but "dominates" the target, who will then blindly follow the next order they hear. Due to limitations, affected targets have no conception of who targeted them, and will follow the next order regardless of who gives it. Level increases range; high levels allow for longer/more orders *'Lightning Ball Round' Like the Heat Point round, but electrical charge *Other effects may be requested from the Armory, but their availability is not guaranteed.